Rose ManEater
by wisegirl325
Summary: Rose is a man-eater and rapes every man she sees, then she finds Dimitri... Please read, story is better than the summary!
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

I was walking downtown. It was the middle of the night, but I wasn't afraid. I was the queen of the night. I was Rose the man-eater, literally. I walked around until I came upon a boy, teenage boy, or man, and I took them home with me and did whatever I wanted with them. Right now I was sitting on a bench at the park. Waiting. Then I heard whistling. A male. He was coming closer. And as soon as he passed me I got up, more silently than you could imagine. Then, I raised my fist and whacked the 22 year old man over the head so he was knocked out. Then I took him with me to my apartment. Here was where the fun began. See I have this, power I guess you could call it. As soon as I touch a male being, they have an instant lust for me. And occasionally there will be one without a lust, but they are even more fun, forcing them into me. Oh the joy.

As soon as we got to my room I placed the man on my bed. Then I attached the arm and leg cuffs to the man that were attached to the walls. Just in case they were immune to me. Then I slowely pulled down his pants. Then I took off his shirt. Now all he had on were his boxers. I took them in my teeth and pulled them down. He was big. Delicious. I lightly traced his large erection with my tongue. But as soon as his taste entered my mouth, as usual, I couldn't help myself. I needed more. I took him into my mouth and started sucking, mmm. Then I felt him stir. Perfect he was awake. The real fun could start now. I got off the bed and stood beside him. He blinked a few times. When he saw me he jumped, well he tried to jump. He only got so far before the leg cuffs stopped him. I licked my lips and he let out a little whimper. I let out a soft laugh. Then I asked quietly "what is your name?" My answer was "you can't force me to answer you." well we'll see about that. I took off my shirt so I was just wearing my bra. My big breasts weren't hid very well. He seemed to get where I was heading so he said in a small voice " Dimitri." Mmmm, I liked that name, it was very sexy. Well I'll enjoy raping this one. Oh yes. Then I started taking off my pants. He asked "Is there anything I can say or do to stop you?" And I answered "Nop." I stood there is a small black bra and black undies and stared at him wondering where I should touch him first. He opened his mouth to scream, but I was there in a heartbeat and I devoured his lips. He was still trying to scream. So he was immune to me, well this will be fun. I traced his lips with my tongue and he seemed to taste himself on my tongue and his eyes widened in fear. Then I played with his tongue, I chased around his tongue while he tried, unsuccessfully to evade me. I finally made myself pull away and I unclipped my bra. He was trying to breath normally. My bra fell to the ground. My giant gorgeous breasts glad to be free. Then I reached down and let my panties fall to the ground. As soon as he saw me he started struggling against the chains that held him in place. I walked over to him with short quick steps. Then I mounted him. He tried to buck me off but I punched him in the stomach. He was breathless and during that time I grabbed his penis and held it right in front of my hole. His body reacted automatically and his penis was suddenly erect. I smiled to myself. He was shivering uncontrollably. I slowly lowered myself into him. He felt so good! I screamed in sheer delight. I went quicker in and out of him. I moaned and groaned in pleasure. He looked horrible. "Stop, please!" he would occasionally whimper. I stopped after about 12 min. I think I will keep him around. He has been a lot of fun. I can't wait till the morning! Then I left the room.

**So, how was it? This is my first fanfic so please be nice! R&R!**


	2. Chapter 1: Nightmares

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Vampire Academy series. Please R&R!**

Chapter 1

_I was dreaming: _

_I had just come back to my house from I don't know where. There sitting on my bed was Dimitri. I was to surprised to see him just sitting there to wonder why he wasn't chained up. He said "I have decided that I want to have sex with you." He got up and stood behind me, his naked body pressed against my back. His hands played with my long dark hair. I couldn't refuse. I went over and lay down on the bed expectantly and he came over. this time it was him that mounted me. He pushed down on my arms roughly keeping me in place. Good, he played rough. But then I was confused. He wasn't doing anything except holding my arms down. Then I felt something cold and hard clamp around my right wrist and I realized that he was chaining me up. I started to fight with my legs but then I felt two more solid arms hold down my legs. I managed to raise my head enough to see a pale mean and ugly face, a strigoi. My heard rose in my throat. They were the only ones that I feared. They had the power to freeze you in any position that they want. _

_While I had been thinking this, they had managed to chain me up completely. Dimitri and the strigoi got off me to admire their work. Then Dimitri turned to the strigoi and said to him, "I want you to torture Rose and make her pay for all the raping she has done to me and all men." And the strigoi answered "With pleasure," then he turned to me and said while taking his clothes off "See, when you turn strigoi, you not only have the power to freeze people or anything, but you also have the power to grow different parts of your body and tonight I think I will make my dick grow, not only lengthwise but also in with. This will hurt you so much you will want to grovel to make it stop." Then he started to laugh. When he was fully naked he closed his eyes and concentrated. I almost let out a small gasp. His dick was growing at an alarming rate. When he finally stopped, his dick was about 1 foot long and at lease 4 inches wide. He wouldn't fit in me. He couldn't. But when he started walking over to me I knew he could and would do anything to make me feel pain. I struggled against the bounds that held me in a position I really didn't want to be in, with my legs spread far apart and my arms above my head. But even my strength couldn't break the bounds that held me. He knelt with one knee on either side of me, his penis lightly tracing my stomach. I wondered what he was doing, wasn't he going to have sex with me? Then he leaned down and took hold of one of my nipples in his mouth and bit hard on it. He kept biting until it started to bleed, then he started sucking the blood. It hurt like hell. I tried to move him off me with my body, but he spoke a single word "freeze" and I was frozen unable to move at all. _

_Then he shifted up his knees so they were on either side of my head. Then he placed one finger on my top and one on my bottom lip and opened my mouth. Then he touched my nose and suddenly I couldn't breath out of my nose. Then he slowly lowered his giant dick into my mouth. I tried to spit it out, but I couldn't move. Then he started to push his penis in further and further until it completely blocked my airway. I couldn't breath. He held it in place for 10 seconds, then 20, I started to see spots in front of my eyes. He continued to force it further and further into my mouth. 3o seconds, I was losing consciousness. Then after what seemed like a lifetime, he took his erection out of my mouth. I gasped for air. _

_Then, without warning he plunged a finger into me. I tried to screamed in pain but my voice wasn't working. Then I saw Dimitri come up behind the strigoi and whisper something into his ear. I felt something loosen inside me and I realized that my voice now worked. Then he plunged another finger into me, this time I was able to scream. The strigoi laughed maniacally. Then his dick went suddenly erect and I new what was coming. I whispered "oh no, please no." But the strigoi just grinned. _

_He went in slowly at first, but soon my body rejected him and he got stuck. I breathed a sigh of relief, but the strigoi didn't even hesitate. He pushed harder and harder into me. I felt like my insides were going to explode! It was pain like you couldn't imagine. My vigina was on fire. It needed to stop. He went in and out of me, faster and faster. "She is very tight, I should do this more often." said the strigoi. Finally he got all the way up me and let loose some sperm. "No." I thought, he wasn't going to make my pregnant, I had always been sure to stop the sex before it got me pregnant. I was only 16. But he wasn't done. He pushed further into me. He can't go any further. But he did. He went all the way till our buts were touching. Then his mouth took claim of mine and he made out like me, but not in a good way. His tongue was everywhere. Disgusting! _

_Finally after about 15 minutes he was out of me, but the pain didn't stop and a pool of blood had started to gather around my vigina. It hurt, a lot. Right before my vision went dark I had one last thought; I was going to die, going to die, going to…_

**So how was it? Please R&R! Should I continue?**


	3. Chapter 3: Another Love

Here is chapter 3, I'm new at this whole sex thing so please be nice. Please vote on my profile! Please R&R!

**Chapter 3**

**I made sure that Dimitri was locked up, I had given him a piece of bread and a cup of water so he should be fine. I stepped out of the door and started walking toward the park again, the best spot to catch men alone. I looked up as I passed a blond haired man, I purposely brushed against him with my bare arms to see if he was immune to me. As soon as our arms touch he turned to look at me with an expression of complete lust. Perfect! I started toward the park bench, but before I had taken one step I was being crushed against a tall body and my mouth was also being entertained. I traced his lips asking for permission to enter and he gladly gave it to me. Our tongues did a dance while his hands came up under my shirt and cupped my boobs. He pumped them. I moaned into his mouth. He took that as an encouragement and moved his hands south. Then he plunged into me. I let out a short muffled screech in delight. Suddenly two fingers were in me. Mmmm. Yes he would do. Just fine. I went south with my hands as well and grasped his erection in my hands and squeezed them. It was his turn to moan and groan. "What's your name?" I asked seductively. "Adrian." he whispered back. "Well, Adrian, do you want to come back to my house and finish this.?" I asked. "Mmmhummm." he replied. I took that as a yes. **

**I opened the door to my bedroom with Adrian in my wake. Dimitri was there asleep. Hmmm. This would not do. Dimitri had to be awake and see this. I walked over to him, and him already being naked, I grasped his penis in between my teeth and bit down really hard. He woke with a start. There. He looked at me warily and then saw Adrian. Yes this was going to be a lot of fun indeed. I got into bed and looked at Adrian expectantly. He got the cue and took off all his clothes. Then he came over to me and removed my pants and my top so I was in my bra and undies. Then he delicately took off my panties with his teeth and admired me. He licked his lips in anticipation. He looked at me and I nodded in consent. He licked around my hole. I shivered in pleasure and moaned "more, more Adrian more." Then he stuck his tongue inside of me. "I need you inside of me" I managed to whisper. He grinned in delight. He got into position and started to slowly enter me. But I'm not a very patient person and I instantly pushed him in harder and faster. It was like pleasure that you couldn't imagine. He went in and out and rubbed up against my insides. He was sucking my breasts and his hands were all over me. It was after about a half hour that I remembered Dimitri. He was looking at me in disgust, but also something else, it was jealousy. **

**How was it? Suggestions are nice! Please read and review!**


	4. Chapter 4: Sex and a big mistake

**I hope you like this chappie! Please R&R! Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I was on vacation.**

Chapter 4

Well, this was interesting information. Dimitri was jealous. We'll have to make him even more jealous then. Adrian took himself out of me and I immediately took his penis into my mouth. I sucked and sucked. His juice running into my mouth.

Dimitri Pov.

Urgh. That little bitch! I tried to stand up until I remembered that I was tied to a chair. How humiliating! Rose saw me attempt to stand up and smirked.

"What's the matter? Does poor Dimitri want a turn?" she mocked. It was then that I realised that I needed her. I needed to be in her. Now! So I gave a curt nod. She smiled triumphantly. The she removed herself from Adrian. He looked very dejected. The poor bastard. And came over to me. Then she said that she would only untie me if I walk over to the bed and waited for me to tie me up. I grimaced but in the end I accepted.

After she had attached me she started to undress. This time I really got to appreciate her gorgeous body and especially her curves. She was absolutely stunning! I couldn't wait to fuck her. Then she took off her panties. My heart almost stopped. My bulge started to try to escape off my body. She saw that and took her time. The little tease. Then she slowly draped herself over me. She took control of my mouth. But I didn't mind. She was the best kisser in the world!

She felt my bulge and started pumping it so I started pumping her full breasts. She moaned into my mouth. I trailed kisses down her neck to her breasts. I sucked on her breasts until I felt wetness seeping onto my leg coming from her hole. She mumbled an apology, but I just laughed softly.

Then she detached me from the chains, now trusting me completely. And I didn't for a second think of escaping. I flipped her over so I was on top and I positioned myself at her entrance. Then I slowly entered her. She was so tight! She arched her back in anticipation. I went in and out, quickly going faster and faster.

Then as soon as I could, without giving it much thought, I let loose some sperm.

Rose's eyes widened in horror. And she managed to gasp out the words "Dimitri, what have you done."

**So how was it? If you haven't voted then please do because I need to know if I should have Rose leave Dimitri after what he just did. **


End file.
